Comment
by Tigerlily Aldarion
Summary: Délicatement, leurs souffles s'entremêlaient, semblant danser gracieusement l'un avec l'autre. Pendant plusieurs minutes, ils ne dirent plus un mot, laissant ce mystérieux silence les envelopper. Ils avaient l'étrange impression que, sous ce silence, ils se racontaient tout, tout ce qu'ils n'avaient jamais dit à voix haute, des secrets bien gardés qu'ils se partageaient enfin.


Il se tenait au-dessus d'elle, son visage parfaitement aligné au sien. Elle baissait les yeux, refusant de rencontrer ceux nacrés de son coéquipier. Les longs cheveux bruns du jeune homme caressaient doucement ses joues, dissimulant leurs deux visages. Il la regardait, complètement fasciné, et finit par dire doucement :

« Tenten? »

Lentement, elle leva les yeux vers lui, s'arrachant à la contemplation du menton de son ami pour remonter vers sa bouche, son nez et finalement le regarder dans les yeux.

« Oui? » souffla-t-elle.

Les yeux de la jeune femme lui parurent troubles, étrangement brillants. D'une voix confuse, il demanda, alors qu'il se plongeait dans ses yeux noisette :

« Comment fais-tu? »

Elle fronça les sourcils, incertaine de comprendre le sens de sa question. Le regard de neige se promena un moment sur son visage, observant avec soin chaque parcelle de sa peau hâlée, ses grands yeux bruns pâles, ce nez si fin, le rouge de ses joues et la courbure gracieuse de ses lèvres. Il réitéra sa question, en y apportant toutefois plus de précision :

« Comment fais-tu pour m'envouter ainsi? »

Une lueur de surprise passa dans les yeux de Tenten alors qu'elle s'immergeait complètement dans le regard profond, magnétique, de Neji Hyuuga. Elle n'eût alors aucun doute sur sa sincérité. La jeune femme parcourut des yeux à son tour le doux visage de son ami. Ses grands yeux blancs, si riches, si profonds en dépit de leur apparente froideur. Elle était l'une des rares qui savaient qu'il n'en était rien. Son front, entouré de bandages, cachait la face la plus sombre de son ami. Pourtant, elle savait que cela faisait partit de lui et l'acceptait sans mal. Son teint pâle, mais pas blafard, lui conférait une grâce peu commune. Son nez, long et franc, démontrait le fier caractère de Neji. Elle s'attarda alors sur la carrure de sa mâchoire, tellement virile en dépit de tout le reste qui semblait presque féminin. Elle sourit timidement en répondant dans un murmure :

« Je ne sais pas… Qu'ai-je de spécial pour toi, Neji? »

Le silence les couvrit doucement. Délicatement, leurs souffles s'entremêlaient, semblant danser gracieusement l'un avec l'autre. Pendant plusieurs minutes, ils ne dirent plus un mot, laissant ce mystérieux silence les envelopper. Ils avaient l'étrange impression que, sous ce silence, ils se racontaient tout, tout ce qu'ils n'avaient jamais dit à voix haute, des secrets bien gardés qu'ils se partageaient enfin. Puis, Neji soupira paisiblement, fermant les yeux.

« Ce que tu as de spécial? Peut-être… cette infime nuance de gris au fond de tes yeux? Ou alors, cette mimique insolente qui apparait sur ton visage lorsque Lee et Gai font les idiots, ce petit sourire que tu n'as que pour moi, cette façon d'observer tout ce qui t'entoure avec de grands yeux… »

Il s'interrompit un instant et ouvrit les yeux afin de contempler de nouveau son amie. À première vue, son expression n'avait pas changé depuis tout à l'heure. Pourtant, il put aisément voir les émotions diverses qu'il avait suscité en elle pendant sa tirade. Il sourit alors tendrement de voir dans les prunelles brunes une approbation enjouée. Murmurant toujours, elle demanda, d'un ton qu'il trouva joliment enfantin :

« C'est vrai, Neji? »

Il ne répondit pas. Lentement, il approcha sa main droite de son visage, se fraya un chemin à travers le rideau de cheveux bruns qui les soustrayaient à la vue du reste du monde. Il vint délicatement caresser d'un doigt l'arête de son nez, remontant doucement vers son front, frôla ses paupières fermées. Il s'attarda un peu sur les joues rondes et douces, joliment colorées, et descendit furtivement vers son menton. Il apprécia la mâchoire volontaire, mais gracieuse, exactement les deux qualificatifs qu'il attribuerait à Tenten.

Elle ouvrit finalement les yeux. Ils s'observèrent un long moment. Les yeux de la jeune femme tombèrent sur les lèvres fines, rosées, qui lui souriaient. Ce sourire-là, c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait. Elle se trouva mystérieusement privilégiée, à ce moment-là, d'avoir pu entrevoir un bout de son ami qu'il cachait si bien à tous les autres. Elle sourit à son tour et reporta son regard dans le sien. Le ton de Neji se fit alors plus lent, plus enjôleur lorsqu'il murmura :

« Tu es magnifique, Tenten. »

Elle le savait, bien sûr, mais entendre Neji le lui dire étira son sourire ravi. Elle leva lentement la main et, dans un geste souple, la posa sur la joue de son coéquipier, légèrement caressante, aérienne. Il ferma les yeux et put ainsi ressentir les moindres mouvements de ses doigts fins sur sa peau, de son souffle contre le sien, et des lents battements de son cœur. Une odeur fruitée vint alors chatouiller son nez. Une fragrance qu'il connaissait si bien qu'il en était venu à l'oublier, mais à cet instant, elle le frappa de plein fouet et il se surprit à prendre une grande inspiration, comme pour emmagasiner le parfum pour toujours en lui. Puis, il colla son front au sien et elle passa ses bras sur ses épaules pour l'enlacer.

« Neji? »

« Oui? »

Le sourire qu'elle lui fit à ce moment-là fit immanquablement chavirer son coeur.

« J'ai vraiment de la chance. »

Le jeune homme attendit la suite, curieux de savoir pourquoi elle se sentait si chanceuse. Une lueur malicieuse s'alluma dans les yeux de sa coéquipière lorsqu'elle termina:

« D'être amoureuse de mon meilleur ami. »

En cet instant, Neji Hyuuga n'aurait pas pu entendre une phrase plus belle à ses oreilles.

FIN


End file.
